A Collection of FFVII ficlets
by LilyMoon'sAlias
Summary: All written for SpringKink over at LJ. Yaoi. Sephiroth/Cloud, Zack/Sephiroth, Zack/Cloud. There must be an aphrodisiac in the mako injections. Disclaimer: All FFVII characters created and owned by Square Enix. I make nothing from the stories.


Fandom: Final Fantasy VII Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud Rating: NC-17 Prompt: Cloud getting a rimjob for the first time.

A sigh could be interpreted in many different ways, Cloud thought. There was a sigh of contentment, a sigh of weariness, a sigh of pleasure, a sigh of submission. Each one could carry a different meaning depending on the situation in which it was uttered. Still, if he hadn't just returned from a week long training mission in the desert his tired brain might have offered up a better, less damning response than a sigh.

In the definitely chill atmosphere resulting from it Cloud tiredly rewound the last few minutes as his bleary eyes watched the silver and black form of his lover stiffly retreat. He remembered stumbling in his exhaustion when he had sought out Sephiroth after returning to find a tersely worded note on his bunk. He remembered feeling warmed even so that the General wanted to see him as soon as he returned even though the short note implied nothing more than a request to report to his commanding officer.

Cloud had taken a quick shower as fast as his leaden limbs would allow and gotten himself to Sephiroth's office, the growing need to see the man lending a vestige of strength. Once inside the locked door, however, his weary brain became even more sluggish. Sephiroth had drawn him close to give the not quite demand for Cloud to go to his apartment and wait for him until after office hours. Cloud had...sighed, and the prickly General had promptly taken it as a rejection...or something.

Cloud had watched, wavering on his feet, as Sephiroth sat behind his desk and observed him silently.

"Sephiroth, sir, I..." Cloud tried, the cold blankness of the General's face forcing habitual formality into his address.

"You're dismissed, trooper."

Cloud complied with the order simply because his numbed mind couldn't give him an answer to the confused question of what he had done wrong. His shuffling steps carried him until he found himself standing before Sephiroth's apartment door. Should he have just returned to the barracks? Just the thought of more walking had him pressing his palm to the lockplate. Sephiroth hadn't rescinded his offer, either. Cloud stumbled to the bedroom, stripped to skin and fell into the bed without bothering to pull back the covers. At least if he had misinterpreted something else he would have a bit of rest under his belt.

Some time later Cloud groggily and reluctantly opened his eyes when additional weight made the mattress shift. A large, warm hand smoothed its way from the curve of his ass to the nape of his neck where it kneaded at the taut muscles there. He moaned low in his throat, both from physical relief and feeling that Sephiroth wasn't angry about finding him there.

"So, I hear that your troop wasn't allowed to sleep for almost three days."

An unintelligible gargle of sound was Cloud's answer. Sephiroth's touch and the sound of his voice soothing him, body and soul.

"Devers is a hard taskmaster, but you'll appreciate his tactics someday if you have to see action. SOLDIERS don't always have the luxury of sleep."

Cloud mumbled something. He felt Sephiroth lifting his body and stuffing a folded pillow under his belly. The position left his ass in the air, but he was still comfortable and so very tired that he drifted in the hazy twilight of almost sleep. Cloud heard Sephiroth's low chuckle a few seconds before another sensation had his eyes flying open with a gasp. Strong hands held him down when his first, startled, instinct was to get away. Cloud shuddered and moaned. The General, Sephiroth, he was...he was...

A warm, wet tongue swiped across his opening again and a stream of cool air was blown across the damp flesh. Cloud squirmed against the hold on his thighs. He'd never felt anything like it in his life. More sinuous and flexible that Sephiroth's thick cock or his dexterous, slender fingers, the man's tongue penetrated him in an act so intimate Cloud couldn't catch his breath. That single point of connection brought into sharp focus all the other sensations he had been missing for the past week, the cool silkiness of Sephiroth's hair sliding over his cheeks and thighs, the surprisingly smooth hands holding him immobile with carefully leashed strength.

Cloud whined with the need to *move*, to gain some leverage to push back and drive the intrusion deeper, to rub his awakened erection against the coverings. Sephiroth thrust his tongue in further then added a single finger to open him more. When that devilish tongue started to fuck him steadily and Sephiroth rubbed the pad of his fingertip over his lover's prostate in delicious counterpoint Cloud choked on a shrill cry and came in convulsive shudders without being touched in any other way.

He dimly heard Sephiroth's soft, satisfied laugh before he was turned over and licked clean and writhed anew under the attention. Sephiroth loomed over him, obviously wickedly pleased with Cloud's shattered, panting state.

"Now, do I have your undivided attention?

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud Rating: NC-17 Prompt: second time sex, "Did he touch you here?"

"Did he touch you here?" Sephiroth asked, tone dark and dangerous and completely at odds with his gentle touch.

"Yes. Please, sir, please!" Cloud knew better than to lie by this time. They had been at this for hours and his voice was thick and wet with tears, begging again for release that wouldn't be given for a long while yet.

Sephiroth bathed the mentioned area with his tongue, nipping and scraping with his teeth as if to obliterate completely Zack's touch. He had been furious to come home and find that Zack had dared to touch what until then had been only his. Just thinking about it again gave his anger another kick, and he nipped harder, making Cloud writhe in pained pleasure on the bed. The young man's lithe body and pale skin was almost covered with lovebites and bruises, a map that testified to the General's merciless will to conquer with any campaign.

"Please, please!" Cloud begged again, sobbing with his eyes tightly closed. The metal ring fastened snugly around the base of his cock had kept him hard for hours, unable to find release, and the tender skin of his wrists and ankles were red and raw from straining against his bonds. "I'll never l-let him touch m-me again, I swear it! I'm yours," he finished with a whimper.

Sephiroth moved again, this time to examine a yellowing bruise on the inside of Cloud's thigh, small and damning. He circled the area with a light touch. The ticklish sensation had Cloud trying to move, whether to arch into it or scramble away, he didn't know.

"Did he touch you here?"

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII Pairing: Zack/Sephiroth Rating: NC-17 Prompt: Sephiroth is curious about being uke.

It wasn't working and starting to seem like a bad idea. Sephiroth couldn't relax, and even Zack, with his limitless store of loving patience, was getting a bit frustrated.

"Seph, if you don't relax it won't feel good."

"Just do it, Zack," Sephiroth hissed between clenched teeth.

"No. It's something to be enjoyed, not endured." Zack scooted further down the bed so the wary man wouldn't feel like he was looming over him. "Let's try it this way. You like this."

Sephiroth was laying on his back in the bed. They had tried other positions. Standing, Sephiroth was too tall to make it comfortable. Having Zack behind him hadn't worked either. Just the feel of even his most trusted companion touching him when he couldn't see it had tensed Sephiroth badly.

His eyes went half lidded when Zack took the head of his cock in his mouth. The warmth, the suction, the teasing flicks of his tongue, it all felt good. Just as he was about to thrust he felt the light touch of Zack's fingertip against his entrance and all the pleasure swirled away like water down a drain. It didn't hurt. Sephiroth knew Zack wouldn't hurt him. It was the loss of control that bothered him the most, the knowledge that the act required *submission* on his part. Zack's fingertip, literally dripping with lube, pushed in gently. Sephiroth sucked in his breath and the big muscles in his thighs quivered with the strain.

"Relax, Seph," Zack said in between licks of his tongue up and down the shaft. "Give me a chance to make it feel good."

He pushed steadily until his finger was buried to the first knuckle. Sephiroth clenched down on the intrusion, making Zack wince. Was there no part of the man that wasn't inhumanly strong? Zack attempted to draw back and found he couldn't move at all.

"Ease up," he murmured, but couldn't resist a tease. "That's my sword hand you have there. I might need it again."

Oops. Bad idea to tease. Sephiroth didn't take well to embarrassment at all and tried to push Zack away from him. Zack decided to leave his finger where it was and took the man's cock all the way in until it hit the back of his throat. As far as distractions went not even Sephiroth was immune to have his cock deep throated. He reclined against the pillows again, small sounds of pleasure coming from his parted lips. After a few minutes Zack was able to pull his finger back to thrust it back in just as gently. Sephiroth's body allowed it, the clenching grip softening enough that a few more minutes and Zack could attempt two fingers. He never let up sucking and humming on the hard flesh in his mouth.

A glance up at his lover showed Sephiroth sitting perfectly still with his eyes half closed and his head tilted slightly to one side. Zack had seen that look before and choked back a laugh that could get him killed. Sephiroth was *analyzing* the feeling and his body's reaction to it. Not the most romantic or sexy thing to do, but at least the man wasn't trying to push Zack away anymore. Zack took the opportunity to curl his fingers in search of one particular spot. He knew he found it when Sephiroth's eyes flew open and his hips bucked in response.

"Good, isn't it?" Zack crooned. "Feels so good when you do it to me, when your cock rubs along it just right. I want you to feel that, too. Please, let me show you."

Sephiroth nodded slowly, and Zack gently pulled his fingers free. His own hands were shaking with desire as he coated himself with lube and crawled up between Sephiroth's legs. Long, strong, milk white thighs curved around his waist. Zack hoped fervently he didn't embarrass himself by coming from just thinking of what he was about to do. He pressed kisses over his lover's toned chest and aligned himself. He felt Sephiroth's reflexive flinch as the head of his cock rested against the prepared entrance.

"Breathe with me," Zack coaxed and slowly pushed forward.

Wrong! Invasion! Containment breach! Sephiroth's mind shouted denial at him. Only the loving, trusting, earnest violet of Zack's eyes on his kept him from delivering a killing blow. As it was the sheets were ripped from the bed. Zack pushed in until his hips were flush with the curve of Sephiroth's ass then he held himself still and reached between them to stroke his lover's flagging erection.

Sephiroth was torn between action and inaction. He felt vulnerable with his legs raised and parted, stretched and filled by another body for the first time. His fingers held Zack's upper arms in a grip that would leave bruises later. Zack gave an experimental twitch of his hips at the same time rubbed his thumb over the head of the hardened shaft in his hand. Sephiroth's cat like eyes dilated and his lips parted. A becoming flush crept over his pale skin as his breath came faster. The shock of penetration faded under a growing pleasure until Sephiroth bucked against Zack and growled wordlessly at the feeling. The punishing grip on Zack's arms eased and Sephiroth leaned back into the pillows.

"Move."

Sephiroth was on the bottom, but realized he was still in command as Zack moved to please him.

Title: One Winged Lover Fandom: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core Pairing: Zack/Cloud Prompt: Wingfic Rating: NC-17

"Hey." Zack stood leaning against Cloud's open doorway with a sheepish, hopeful grin on his face.

Cloud just stared at first, but not at Zack's face. His eyes were drawn to the enormous, pure white iwing/i that trembled and rustled faintly behind his right shoulder. He got up from where he had been reclined on his bunk with a training manual and walked with slow, hesitant steps towards his best friend and lover. The lack of fear or revulsion in his eyes made Zack relax , and he stepped further into the room to close the door behind himself.

"It was...that last dose I received before everything went to hell," Zack explained softly. "I was just working out when my shoulders and back started to itch and sting. I started swinging my arms to work out the kinks when it just popped from nowhere."

"Did it hurt?" Cloud asked with eyes round with concern. "Does it still?"

"Yeah," Zack admitted. "But just a little now. It mostly just feels...weird. I feel lopsided."

Cloud reached out a hand and let it hover a mere breath from the snowy pinion.

"Can I?"

"Sure," Zack answered, simply grateful that Cloud, and he really ishould/i have known better, hadn't shut the door in his face and run screaming from what he'd become.

Cloud trailed wondering fingers over the smooth, soft feathers and was surprised to see Zack shiver and his eyes half close in pleasure.

"You can really feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's...ah! really sensitive."

Cloud became bolder with every soft, pleased noise that Zack made and slowly circled around to his back. He buried his face in the feathers, causing Zack to gasp aloud, and breathed in deeply. It...smelled just like Zack. The wing truly was a part of Zack. Cloud murmured the thought as he continued to rub his cheeks into the softness and smoothed the longer pinions between his fingers. He seemed not to realize he was speaking aloud and mumbled something about how good the feather would feel against his skin; cool, soft, ticklish.

Zack reached behind himself, pulled Cloud around to press against his chest and curved the wing around his back. Cloud arched into him, pressing their hardening erections together, and moaned at the feel of hundreds of literally feathery touches along his neck, cheeks and bare arms. Zack covered his lips to drink in the soft, needy cries.

Cloud pulled away just enough to gasp, "Bed, now."

He was right. The touch of all those feathers, Zack's feathers, felt fantastic on his nude body...especially with Zack thrusting into him from behind with the wing curved around his front and brushing his cock with each thrust. 


End file.
